


What it meant to me will eventually be a memory

by FierceWingsHawks



Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [18]
Category: 30 Days of Night (2007), 30 Days of Night (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Night Spoilers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Little Brothers, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: He remembers the massacre on Barrow, Alaska.It was a big thing and something that everyone thought it had to do with the demons that escape Hell.Apparently they were just vampires.He guesses that the right place for some creatures that prefer the darkness was a town that had 30 days of night every year.
Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313852
Kudos: 3





	What it meant to me will eventually be a memory

**Author's Note:**

> _Remembering all the times you fought with me_
> 
> __I'm surprised it got so (Got so far)__
> 
> ___Things aren't the way they were before__ _
> 
> ____You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_ _ _ _
> 
> ____
> 
> **[In The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qLL2Gx3I_k) **
> 
> ___I have something with weird crossovers so this is one of them, _again__.  
>  They are gonna be some spoilers of the movie and comics that, if you don't want to know, don't read it.  
>  But if you still want to read it, and you get confused, wait for the last notes for a summary(?). 

His name is Jake Oleson, and he looks familiar for some reason.

He can ignore it for now when they are searching for a nest; unfortunately, the vampires found them first.

He worries about Jake because he isn’t used to hunting with someone else that isn’t _Dean,_ but then he notices the way Jake grabs the ax, with force and in a steady way before _cutting_.

He doesn’t make it on the first try or the second or even the third, making him think that the ax is dull, and when he gets close enough, he notices how old it is.

But it does the work.

There are three decapitated bodies near him and looks like he is going for the fourth one. Meanwhile, he has five on his own already and trying to finish the sixth one.

The nest turned out to be really big. He doesn’t remember one that big since the one that Dean literally _exterminated_.

He gets distracted by that, giving the opportunity at the vampire to throw him against the wall. Feels his back hit the concrete at the same time that he hears his bones crack a little by that. He didn't hit his head but was enough to disorient him and make him move slower.

The last vampire was already moving towards him when an ax hit between the vampire's neck and his shoulder with such force that got halfway to cut the head. He sees the bone and blood, a gruesome image that he should be used to, but he is not.

The body falls with the ax stuck on it, and Jake doesn’t waste time putting a foot on the vampires back to loosen the ax and end the work.

“Are you all right?” Jake says, before looking around like he is waiting for more vampires to come out. A good thing to do if you don’t want to end up dead.

“Yes.”

The other gets closer to him to extend a hand that takes to help himself up. Feels the warm liquid in the other's hand that makes him shudder for a second before letting go of the hand.

There are bodies, and heads all over with them cover in blood, a more conventional image that he would like to admit, but that’s the work.

“Thanks for the save.”

The other just nods, giving him a ghost of a smile that makes him nervous. Because not so many hunters are so quiet like Jake, and those never are good. But Jake, that is younger than him for not too much, looks like a good person.

They ended up on a bar celebrating a work well done, something that maybe neither of them is used to do.

He drinks his beer trying to relax, but not even the music in the background helps with that when is Led Zeppelin. Meanwhile, Jake is looking at his almost intact beer, not knowing how to begin because this is the moment when they share experiences and compare death counts and stuff that he never does with Dean but that his brother does with everyone else.

“Sorry that I’m not such a good company, that is always my big brother.” He says, noticing how the other tense for a second that past to fast and makes him think that maybe he just imagined it.

“A big brother?” Jake asks, but it sounds like it cost him to do it.

“Yeah. His name _is_ Dean.” Someone wrote that note, and even if it was one of Crowley’s demons, he knows his brother is _back_.

“Where is he?” Jake continues to ask, deciding to drink of his beer finally.

“I don’t know,” he says because it is the truth, and he feels that Alex wouldn’t mind some unclear answer.

“That’s why you hunt? A _thing_ took your brother?”

“No, no. I... _W_ _e_ grew up in _the_ life. Our father taught us everything he knew.”

“Huh.” He is looking at him now, with the beer still in his hand. “How was it? Knowing how to protect yourself?”

The question sounds vulnerable and makes him tense because Dean and Dad protected him almost all his life. When he decided to run away, he didn’t protect himself at all, thinking that if he didn’t think of the supernatural, the supernatural didn’t exist.

But maybe that is not the answer that Jake wanted to hear.

“The same,” he says, “thinking how you could die the next time you go out of the house.”

Alex nods, still looking at him.

He doesn’t know if he should ask or not. He does it anyway. “What about you?”

Alex puts his bottle in the table again, looking at him like he is thinking if he should say something, and he is not going to interrupt that. “Some... vampires attack my town.” His eyes are in the bottle now. “It was a massacre.”

He tries to remember something like that happening.

During the apocalypse, maybe, or the thing with the alphas monsters, but there were always hunters killing entire nests than the contrary unless they weren’t vampires because _Croats_ were a thing, same with demons putting everyone against each other.

Jake is grabbing the bottle with too much force, still looking at it, but Sam notices how his gaze is really far away.

“My brother...” and Sam pays more attention “...was the sheriff and not even him was prepared...” notices Jake lost himself in his thoughts for a second. “He died, saving me and some others, including his wife.” The last thing was said with some tension in it.

“That's why you became a hunter-“

“Not really. Not when I wasn’t able to do much at that moment, not when I was afraid after that.” And he gets it; he thinks maybe he has more things in common with Jake. “But Stella, Eben’s wife, wasn’t, but she made a mistake.” Jake drinks again from his bottle, this time finishing it. “ _He brought him back._ ”

And Sam wasn't expecting to hear that.

“How many years?” he asks, avoiding the dry laugh that wanted to make.

“Not by a demon deal.” One of Sam’s eyebrows goes up. “Eben wasn’t human when he died.”

And Sam didn’t need to think much of what that means. He remembers purgatory, Benny, and how Dean brought him back. “ _Oh._ ” Jake nods. “My condolence.”

“Not yet. Both of them are still out there.”

And Sam feels a deja vu that doesn’t want to think too much about.

(From them searching for John, to Gordon and his obsession to kill every one of the vampires that he encounters, even before they decided to do anything terrible.)

“You are looking for them.” He said it as a fact, and Jake knows, so he doesn’t answer back. He feels the need to defends them because he knew Benny, a vampire that resisted the hunger of fresh human blood. He knew about other monsters that work it out (at some point), but maybe Jake feels conflicted enough already.

They stay in silence, not having something else to say. After all, both of them are looking for someone, and neither of them knows if they would find them at the end of that search.

But he supposed that hope dies last.

The next morning, when Jake and he take their roads, they wish each other luck in finding who they are looking for, knowing that in their line of work, every day that passes makes it more difficult. Still, he ends up with Jake's number.

(A week later, he remembers the massacre on Barrow, Alaska.

And how Bobby has to contact every one of the hunters he had contact with because that was a big thing and something that everyone thought it had to do with the demons that escape Hell. Apparently they were just vampires.

He guesses that the right place for some creatures that prefer the darkness was a town that had 30 days of night every year.)

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite movies of all time is **30 days of night**. Even if I still need to read all the comics, there was something that I read about the _after_ of the sequel (that I didn't like too much) that intrigue me, and because I don't remember what happened to Jake, I wanted to use him considering he is a _little brother_ , like our Sammy.  
>  _AND_ because I really like the end of season 9 and the first episodes of season 10, I'm gonna use that scenario again, oops!
> 
> Summary(?):  
> The first movie end with Eben becoming a vampire to save his brother, wife, and some other people. Then he decided to died because _vampire_.  
> The second movie is about Stella trying to tell the world what really happened in Barrow, something that the old vampires didn't want at all. So is Stella vs Vampires all movie, the thing is that one of the vampires tell her how to bring Eben from death. Of course, that doesn't end well.  
> Something that I found out is that there is a comic just after that where Eben is back, and because he bites Stella, now both of them are vampires, just living their not-life.
> 
> So, I just want to put this out here because there are no 30DoN fics, or at least not so many. And I really found funny that there is none with supernatural, so I'm changing that. (Soon, The lost boys/SPN(?))
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
